I'm The Alpha (Hunter) Now
by genpad
Summary: Sam never knew that watching Teen Wolf could lead to that.


Samandriel and Cas both sat staring at the TV with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Is there a point to this show?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it gets really good as you keep watching," Sam replied.

"You tell 'em, Samantha."

This earned Dean an almighty bitchface from Sam. Dean laughed because Sam's bitchfaces were always funnier to him than to most other people.

Kevin came into the room and almost dropped the plate he was holding when he saw Samandriel and Cas watching TV.

"Who the hell let my boyfriend and Dean's boyfriend turn on the TV and watch that?" Kevin asked no one in particular.

"Samantha here thinks it's a good show and wants to get Cas and Samandriel into it too."

Dean shrugged and went back to doing research on his laptop.

"No, but seriously, you guys, the show gets really good towards the end of Season Two. I mean, you might not be into it right now, but just keep watching. You're going to get into it soon." Sam said to them, nearly bouncing with excitement in his seat.

"I'm…not sure that I follow." Samandriel said leaning in a little closer to the TV.

"Nor do I." Cas quickly replied.

"I don't think anyone can follow! That show is purely for sexually frustrated teenage girls! …And apparently Sam."

This earned Kevin another epic bitchface from Sam.

"Okay, I'm going to prove a point to you two. Cas, Samandriel, what do you guys think of the show so far?"

Sam was smiling as he asked the two of them this.

"I believe that it's a show about gay teenage werewolves that aren't able to keep their clothes on." Cas said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Also, there is a lot of homosexual subtext between the one teenager and the brooding, perpetually mad werewolf. He is also one of the characters that seems to be against wearing clothing." Samandriel also commented.

He then turned to Sam and asked, "What do the homosexual werewolves have against clothes?"

Dean and Kevin both burst out laughing at the same time, as Sam just ran a hand over his face.

"This is not how I planned any of this to go. At all."

"Angels just don't understand the concept of a show aimed at teenage girls about men who can't keep their clothes on." Dean said to Sam with a smirk on his face.

"Homosexual werewolves who can't keep their clothes on." Samandriel corrected Dean.

"What he said." Kevin pointed at his boyfriend.

Cas sat staring at the TV, without blinking, for a few minutes before announcing to everyone in the room, "If I were to go by the ranking of the people in this room…" He got up and turned towards Dean. "…I'm the Alpha now."

Sam was howling with laughter as Dean looked confused, muttering over and over, "I don't get it. That doesn't make any sense to me."

Kevin said, "That makes Samandriel his beta, and now we're all part of Cas' pack. Congrats, Dean, on your boyfriend being the alpha in your relationship."

Dean glared at Kevin, and then turned to Sam.

"This is all your fault, bitch. Un-wolf my boyfriend, or you will be surprised when your hair is blue after a shower one morning."

"I'm not doing anything. This is too funny, jerk."

Cas smirked at Dean and said, "I think I had better turn you with a bite...or maybe multiple bites if necessary."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment before quickly standing up and pulling Cas up the stairs by the sleeve of his trench coat without any explanation to anyone in the room. There really wasn't an explanation needed.

"Do you need bitten, too?" Samandriel asked Kevin.

Kevin sat his plate down, lifted Samandriel up by his arm, and pulled him up the stairs as well, while Samandriel had a very confused look on his face the entire time.

Sam leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling with a pensive look on his face.

"I had no idea that watching Teen Wolf would get you laid."

He stared at the cell phone in his hand for a moment before dialing and waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey, Gabriel, I have this cool TV show about werewolves that I'd like you to watch with me."


End file.
